<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Your Kid To Work Day by FlameyJaime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251441">Bring Your Kid To Work Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameyJaime/pseuds/FlameyJaime'>FlameyJaime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Batman Bruce Wayne, Gen, Robin meets the JL, early years Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameyJaime/pseuds/FlameyJaime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin meets the Justice League for the very first time. Batman is a little worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BatFam Winter Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Your Kid To Work Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/gifts">CKBookish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For CK! Hope you like it! I had a fun time doing this &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batman takes Robin to meet the Justice League for the first time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>